


Dress-Up

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Wings, kiss, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: Gift for bigleosis with the prompts: Wings, Lingerie, Romance, FluffAn angel and demon are ready to spend some private time together for the night.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigleosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/gifts).



> My pinch-hit for the Good Omens Holiday Swap!

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr as [wargoddess9](https://wargoddess9.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dress up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365340) by [bigleosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis)




End file.
